Dusiek 101
Zmuszony do wyboru pomiędzy więzieniem a pracami społecznymi, Dundersztyc zaczyna pracę nauczyciela w szkole Vanessy. W tym czasie pewna trójka robaków próbuje zostać pierwszymi owadami, które będą rozmawiać z ludźmi. Fineasz i Ferb modyfikują szkolne boisko i plac zabaw. Fabuła Szkoła rozpoczęła w Danville High, i Vanessa kieruje jej klasie, gdzie wyjaśnia się jej przyjaciół Lacey i Becky o ostatniej systemu ojca, który polega na kasowanie niebieskie kolory z obrazów w muzeum. W tym samym czasie, Johnny przybywa, nieszczęśliwa na swój związek z Vanessą uszkodzoną mimo Vanessa mówi mu, że nie wyszło tak długo, tylko dla Johnny do retorty, że to nie było to samo od wieków. Gdy klasa ma się rozpocząć, dyrektor Lang przybywa, ogłaszając, że nastąpiła zmiana w wydziale szkoły, prezentując się nowej nauki nauczyciela tej klasy, który jest nie kto inny jak sam Heinz Doofenshmirtz, ku szoku Vanessy. Okazuje się, że powodem tego było z powodu jego ostatniego programu, że prawie umieścić go w kłopoty z władzami, więc postanowił zrobić prace społeczne w Danville Wysoki zamiast robić swój wyrok w więzieniu. Jak Doofenshmirtz zapewnia do głównego Lang, że będziemy się dobrze z uczniami, głównych państw, że będziemy oglądać go przed opuszczeniem klasy. Doofenshmirtz jest o pisowni jego nazwiska do klasy, tylko być przerwana przez nerwowego Vanessa, który wyciąga go na zewnątrz sali, aby porozmawiać z nim, obawiając się, że może on jeszcze bardziej zawstydzić ją ponownie. Johnny dołącza do nich, jak on nadal nieszczęśliwa, co Doofenshmirtz nazywać go beksa. Becky następnie przybywa, pytając, czy Doofenshmirtz kiedykolwiek zamiar dać Vanessa wyższe stopnie, tylko dlatego, że jest jego córką, tylko dla Vanessa do retorty, że nie będzie. Doofenshmirtz następnie opowiada dzieciom, aby wrócić do szkoły na raz. W biurze Główny, powinien Langa, jego sekretarka pani Pierpoint zauważa, że Lang jest zamyślony i pyta, dlaczego on robi tak. To wtedy Lang wyznaje, że nie pochwala o Doofenshmirtz do pracy w szkole, twierdząc, że był kiedyś jego rywal kolegium w ciągu lat 80-tych. Lang przyznaje też jest bardzo zazdrosny o Doofenshmirtz za wygranie serce Charlene, tylko kobieta, którą naprawdę kochał. Pani Pierpoint wskazuje, że dwa są rozwiedzeni i sugeruje, że Lang po prostu zapomnieć o całej sprawie. Powrót w klasie, Dundersztyc postanawia sprowadzić temat genetyki jako wykład do klasy. Korzystanie z próbki włosów z głowy Johnny'ego, Doofenshmirtz umieszcza próbki włosów wewnątrz płytki Petriego i wykorzystuje mikroskop wyjaśnić uczniom, że wszystko jest określone w Johnnym wszystko wyjaśnione przez nici DNA wewnątrz jego próbki włosów. Doofenshmirtz stwierdza również, że sam kod genetyczny jest kruche, ponieważ kilka genów może być przeniesiony, a takie działanie może ewoluować w to, że osoba z gorylem lub jaszczurki, jeśli mają być grzebał. Jak Doofenshmirtz kontynuuje swój wykład do klasy podczas przenoszenia genów wewnątrz próbki włosów na demonstrację, trzy mówią błędy (Napoleon, Wendell, a Floyd) oglądać go z dołu tabeli doof jest. Napoleon sugeruje, że on i jego przyjaciele podjąć wyzwanie jako pierwsze na owady do komunikowania się z ludźmi, a aby to zrobić, decydują się wspiąć na szczyt tabeli. Wendell wolontariuszy używać haka (wykonane z spinacza) wspinać się w górę, ale przypadkowo łapie zlewki, a nie, że opada ona na podłodze i pułapki błędów. Jak zlewki spadła, co spowodowało kilka książek na stole spadła na wadze skalę, wysyłając igieł z żył do powietrza. Igły następnie wylądować na zegar ziemniaczanej i martwe żaby, powodując żaba poruszać nogami i kopać danie do twarzy Johnny'ego. Po odzyskaniu danie z twarzy Johnny'ego, Doofenshmirtz ma nadzieję, że zmutowane DNA wewnątrz próbki włosów nie miesza się z Johnny. Jednak to nie był przypadek, kiedy Johnny wzrosła ogon jaszczurki, ku szoku Doofenshmirtz i klasy. Głowa Johnny'ego następnie mutuje się, że z Prymasowski i mimo że niewygodne przez to, Doofenshmirtz stwierdza to jako przykład jego stwierdzeniem, jak kod genetyczny może być niestabilna.Zmutowany Johnny następnie panikuje i wybiega z sali na korytarzach. Plamienia panikować Johnny spływały korytarze przez systemy nadzoru szkoły, Carl informuje major Monogram, który decyduje się zadzwonić w Agenta P, aby zbadać sprawę. Jak Perry kieruje się do Danville High, Doofenshmirtz nagle uświadamia sobie, że może on wykorzystać próbki włosów sformułować właściwe antidotum włączyć Johnny wraca do normy i przekonuje klasę mu pomóc. Jak przyjeżdża Perry, kilka dzieci zastanawiam się, czy on naprawdę Johnny coraz bardziej zmutowane niż zwykle, tylko dla Doofenshmirtz do retorty, że "Pan Dziobak" po prostu przyszedł, aby pomóc. Doofenshmirtz przekonuje Perry, aby pomóc mu złapać Johnny, aby mógł zarządzać antidotum, aby włączyć Johnny wraca do normy. Doofenshmirtz następnie przypisuje Vanessa, Lacey, a dwa inne dzieci, aby pomóc Perry złapać Johnny, podczas gdy on i reszta klasy może zacząć formułowanie antidotum. Po przejściu przez korytarze, Perry i dzieci wyśledzić Johnny'ego do sali gimnastycznej, gdzie jest za ukrywanie trybunach. Vanessa próbuje go uspokoić, zapewniając, że wszystko będzie w porządku, gdy jej ojciec zarządza antidotum. Jednak Johnny jest przerażony o przybywających Perry i wybucha z siłowni, biorąc Vanessa z nim. Perry próbuje odpalić net na Johnny'ego, by go zatrzymać, ale to tylko łapie swój ogon jaszczurki. Johnny następnie wybiega z budynku szkoły z Perry i innych nastolatków w pościg. Tymczasem owady rozmawiają (o dostał się się z zlewki) są teraz siedzi na śmieci obok stołu może, robiąc notatki o tym, jak powinni wprowadzić się do ludzi. Zaproponowali, że używają powitanie banner, aby to zrobić. Jednak jeden z uczniów otwiera kosza do dysponowania trochę śmieci, wysyłając owady, by się znowu na podłodze. W tym samym czasie, antidotum jest ostatecznie zakończona i Doofenshmirtz wstrzykuje go do strzykawki, mając nadzieję, że impreza będzie wypuszczać po to wstrzykuje się Johnny. Jednak on i Johnny klasy miejsce na zewnątrz i działa wspinaczka na dzwonnicy, biorąc zakładników Vanessa z nim. Jak Doofenshmirtz i głowicy do klasy poza dzwonnicą, Vanessa narzeka Johnny jest królową dramatu. Po Doofenshmirtz dostaje kuszę z Becky, aby pomóc mu ogień strzykawkę, Perry użycza swojego poduszkowiec pomóc Doof latać do wieży, aby uzyskać lepszy strzał. Pomimo ich wysiłków, Johnny unika ich i rzuca jeden z dzwonków szkolnych na poduszkowiec, zatrzymując Perry wewnątrz, ku przerażeniu doof jest.Rozbrzmiewał dźwięk dzwonu upadłej początku ostrzega główny Lang, który decyduje się dowiedzieć, co się dzieje. Tymczasem na Johna P. Tristate Szkoły, Sally zegarki jako Fineasz i Ferb pracować na ich najnowszym projekcie: poznawanie nowych ulepszeń zabaw szkoły w czasie przerw. Fineasz i Ferb krótko miejscu Doofenshmirtz pływające pod poduszkowcem dookoła dzwonnicy, aby uzyskać czysty strzał na Johnny'ego. To sprawia, że Fineasz chętnie o pójściu do szkoły. Jak Doofenshmirtz próbuje dzwonek wyłączony z poduszkowcem, dostaje w końcu sobie czysty strzał. Jednak Perry rzuca dzwonek off poduszkowca, przypadkowego zrzucenia doof oraz, ku jego przerażeniu. Na szczęście dzwon wyląduje na trawnik za Doof wylądować na, zmuszając go do ognia strzykawkę w powietrze. Korzystając z okazji, Vanessa łapie strzykawki i wstrzykuje antidotum na ramieniu Johnny'ego, zamieniając go z powrotem do normy. Jednak Johnny i Vanessa zaczynają spadać z dzwonnicy, ale Perry zapisuje je zarówno przy użyciu tego samego netto próbował uchwycić Johnny'ego z. Johnny dzięki Vanessa za uratowanie go i chce wrócić z nią, ale ona odmawia. Z kłopotów w końcu na na dobre, Doofenshmirtz i reszta klasy głowę z powrotem do swojej klasie podczas Perry wraca do domu. Po dzieje na zewnątrz i widząc upadłego dzwonek na trawniku szkoły, główny Lang następnie zastanawia się, co się stało. Powrót w klasie, gdy rozmawiają owady końcu na szczycie tabeli, więc prezentują się ich własny banner na pozdrowić ludzi. Jednak Napoleon jest zirytowany, aby dowiedzieć się, że Wendell i Floyd mają błędnie swój sztandar "Witamy Giants" z "Weclom Ginats". Jak wściekły Napoleon berates dwa, owady są następnie zgniecione przez Zło Science 101 książki Doofenshmirtz, tuż za Doofenshmirtz wreszcie kończy swój wykład z genetyki studentów. W tym momencie dzwoni dzwonek na koniec dnia, i Doofenshmirtz odwołuje studentów, którzy są nieco pod wrażeniem doświadczenia, że Doof przyniósł do nich, gdy opuszczają. To również pozostawia przybyciu Lang zdenerwowany, dąsać nad jego awarii złapać Doofenshmirtz robi nic złego. Vanessa wreszcie nagrzewa się do jej ojcem jest jej nauczycielem. Jak Doofenshmirtz szczęśliwie opuszcza salę z Vanessą, owady rozmawiają (przeżywszy squasha książki) przenieść się się z książki, z Napoleon stwierdzając, że złamał egzoszkielet. Zakończenie brak Scenariusz Aby zobaczyć pełny scenariusz odcinka kliknij tutaj. '' Piosenki *Nauczy cię'' *''Czołówka'' (przerobione przez Dundersztyca) Galeria Stałe elementy Stałe elementy w tym odcinku się nie pojawiają. Pamiętne cytaty że do wakacji zostało jeszcze całe 261 dni, no i wiesz, wiele się może zdarzyć. Rozumiesz?}} Powiązanie z serią * Jest to szósty odcinek który ma miejsce poza latem Ferie zimowe Fineasza i Ferba, To Duch!, Tylko dla twoich lodów, Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku!, Druselsteinoween * To trzeci odcinek, w którym pokazana jest szkoła Nasza własna mumia, Rycerze w kosmosie * Jest to szósty odcinek, w którym fabuła Dundersztyca i Pepe zajmuje większą część odcinka, gdy Fineasz i przyjaciele spadają na plan boczny Droga do Danville, Twoja retrospekcja, Zmiana planu, Pierwotny Pepe, Żyj i pozwól jechać * Jest to jeden z kilku odcinków, kiedy Pepe nie walczy z Dundersztycem. * Jedenasty odcinek, który jest z punktu widzenia kogoś innego niż Fineasz i Ferb Izabela i Świątynia Soku, Nie Fineasz i Ferb, Przeznaczenie, Droga do Danville, Twoja retrospekcja, Zmiana planu, Pierwotny Pepe, Pszczela Opowieść, Nie, dziękuję, Żyj i pozwól jechać * Scena Dundersztyca w krawacie w piosence Dużo mnie, została zmontowana z piosenki Nauczy cię w tym odcinku. thumb|306px * Jest to pierwszy odcinek, w którym nie występują stałe elementy. Inne informacje *Odcinek został wyemitowany 28 listopada 2014 roku na DVD przed premierą. * Ten odcinek ma miejsce, gdy bohaterowie są w szkole. * Ten odcinek ma miejsce poza latem. * Szkoła podstawowa Fineasza i Ferba nosi imię założyciela Okręgu Trzech Stanów Johna P. Trzystana * Fineasz i Ferb pojawiają się tylko kilka scen podczas gdy Dundersztyc pełni rolę głównego bohatera w tym odcinku. * Fretka nie pojawia się w tym odcinku. * W odcinku rok szkolny rozpoczyna się 2 września 2013 roku. * Jest to pierwszy występ Johnny'ego od odcinka Łapu Capki Aluzje * Seriale lat 90. - odcinek jest parodią seriali z lat dziewięćdziesiątych o szkołach średnich. * Simpsonowie - Dyrektor Lang jest podobny do kuratora Chalmersa. Błędy *Dundersztyc w tym odcinku jest ubrany w zieloną koszulę i fioletowy krawat, jednak podczas spotkania z Pepe jest ubrany w kitel. *Gdy Vanessa na początku odcinka rozmawia z Lacey ,dziewczyna ma wtedy na sobie czarną sukienkę ,ale przez resztę odcinka ma ona czerwoną spódnicę. en:Doof 101